


Febuwhump 5: Intruder

by orphan_account



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [5]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Other, Peter Parker Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The ex-vengers decide to show up at the Compound.Peter is not happy
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620904
Comments: 5
Kudos: 373





	Febuwhump 5: Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously ran out of ideas here so?
> 
> Enjoy?

“Motion sensors activated by front gate.” Friday's voice rang across the Compound and Tony and Peter looked up. 

  
“Friday run facial recognition now,” Tony ordered the AI, Peter took the silence as an answer.

He went back to tinkering his web shooters and blocked out everything. After a few minutes, Peter decided to go up to the lounge, needing food. The elevator ride was quick and silent, which confused Peter.

Why wasn’t Friday announcing his arrival?

  
“Um... Friday?” he tried. His Spidey-sense went off almost a second too soon and he flipped over a familiar shield heading towards him.

  
“Fu-” he was interrupted by a fist at his jaw. His head snapped to the side and he was left facing the cold face of Black Widow. He tried to throw a punch her way when the only rival to his strength – Steve Rogers – grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Peter's shoulder was close to dislocating when Rogers finally loosened his death grip. 

  
“What the hell man?!” he exclaimed, “This what a guy gotta do for some juice and a sandwich?”

  
The Rogue Avengers just looked between each other, confused.

“Where’s Tony, kid?” Sam questioned. 

  
“Why do you wanna know? Here to put a shield through his chest again? Oh! I know! Leave him to freeze in Siberia? What about paralyzing his best friend?” Peter snapped back harshly. 

  
“Listen kid, you don’t know what happened in Siberia. I suggest you tell me where Stark is if you don’t want...”

  
“Want what Rogers? Huh? You can’t threaten a minor without serious consequences in fact you could get arrested for assaulting me!”

They all looked shocked at how someone so young could become so threatening. 

  
Peter’s phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket to read it.

Tony: kid you okay? Why aren’t you in the lab?

  
“I gotta go but I assure you that if you step any where close to Tony, I’ll kick your ass,” he said while clenching his teeth.

He waved and Peter disappeared into the elevator doors, leaving the confused and slightly shaken Ex-vengers in his wake.


End file.
